1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an artificial nail, more especially to an artificial nail and an apparatus for attaching the artificial nail on a nail of human being so that it is convenient to attach and change the artificial nail an can be adjusted according to the length of the artificial nail.
2. Prior Art
In recent, for the beauty, women give a great deal of effort and interest to adorn them selves with a variety of bright clothes and ornaments suited with the clothes. These ornaments are used in various styles. Among the ornaments, women give the greatest deal of effort to adorn a fingernail, one of organization of the body that is always exposed exterior. Namely, there are several typical adornments for the fingernail such as painting manicure on the fingernail, sculpting shapes on the fingernail, as well as attachment of the artificial nail having a plenty of colors and shapes on the fingernail. More especially, women have loved a long and fingernail-like-made artificial nail, which is attached on a natural fingernail.
This artificial nail can be attached on the natural fingernail by coating adhesive material on an upper side of the natural fingernail, so that almost women have loved the artificial nail. However, the attached artificial nail on the natural fingernail should be detached from the natural fingernail by chemicals so that it is inconvenient for use. Moreover, it should be required much effort and time to use the artificial nail once so that the attached artificial mail on the natural fingernail cannot be easily detached from the natural fingernail as well as the attached artificial nail must be worn for the long time even when feels repugnance.
In detail, chemicals should be used for the detachment of the artificial nail, the detached artificial nail cannot be used again, as well as there is inconvenience that the natural fingernail on which the artificial nail is attached should be token care for the attachment of other artificial nail.
In addition, the natural fingernail on which the artificial nail is attached grows as time goes, a part of the grown natural fingernail (the innermost end of the natural fingernail) must be exposed exterior, so that it must be lack of sense of beauty. Some user fills up the exposed part of the natural fingernail (the grown part of the natural fingernail) with resin or chemicals. However, the natural fingernail grows no longer time so that the grown natural fingernail should be taken care for filling up the grown part.